


An Accidental Kiss

by mammonsleftshoe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonsleftshoe/pseuds/mammonsleftshoe
Summary: You try to strike up a deal with Mammon to get him to finish some overdue assignments.However, things don’t always go as planned~
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	An Accidental Kiss

Trying to get mammon to put any sort of effort into school work was like trying to count all the sand on a beach. It was a near to impossible task. One to which lucifer had so _graciously_ thrown onto you. 

_**“I expect you to get him to finish all his incomplete assignments from the previous week, as well as this weeks assignments.” Lucifer had ordered while handing you a long list of Mammon’s overdue work.  
“Why are you putting me in charge of this? Don’t you usually just hold Goldie over his head?”   
“Yes, usually, I would. However, my dear brother seems to be rebelling against his usual antics. And you, are the only person who can knock any sense into that thick skull of his. If all else fails, I except you to use a pact order against him.” ** _

And that’s how you ended up in your current situation: sitting in an empty classroom trying to convince Mammon to do his school work for once. You knew you could use a pact order to get it over and done with but, as easy as that would be, you didn’t like using pact orders on the brothers. You wanted to respect them and give them as much freedom as you could. It felt wrong forcing them to do anything against their will. However in this case, you regret being the gracious human they had come to know you as.   
The demon to your right grumbled and cursed under his breath as he flipped through all his assignments before tossing his pencil on the table, huffing as he crossed his arms to lean back in his chair.   
“This is all stupid.” He whined. “Why don’t ya just do the work for me since ya want it done so badly.” Rolling your eyes you tried to organize the mess of papers he had laid out on the table.  
“You know Lucifer would have my head if I just did it for you.”   
“But I don’t wanna!” He cried in a way that made you question if he was actually a demon and not some five year old child.   
“Mammon, come on~!” You let yourself ponder for a moment before you came up with a brilliant idea. You had some extra Grimm from a bet you made with Satan a while back. The bet was to see if you could get lucifer to drink a horrible tea you two had found together while you had been out shopping. Lets just say, Lucifer will never trust another drink made by you ever again.  
“How about for each assignment you complete, I’ll give you some Grimm.” Mammon’s face lit up at the sound of money and grabbed his pencil in excitement, reaching to grab the assignment in your hand. “But! You actually have to try! You can’t just half ass everything and expect me to pay you for it!” He looked even more like a child as he stuck out his bottom lip, pouting like you had just taken away his ice cream.  
“Really? You’re really gonna do me dirty like that?”   
You held the assignment up in the air, sticking your picky out towards him using your freehand. He let out a sigh before slinking his pinky around yours causing you to smile before handing the assignment back to him.   
As he worked quickly on the assignment, you took the opportunity to observe him.   
His eyes gleamed brightly, the wisps of his hair distorted from having run his fingers through them, and you couldn’t help but stare in awe at his beautiful features. You always knew he was handsome, features chosen by God himself, but in this moment it was like you had just seen him for the first time. Your mind was muddled from his beauty and in that moment you couldn’t help yourself from leaning over the table to press your lips against his cheek. _A quick peck on the cheek wouldn’t hurt, right?_ Oh were you wrong. Your eyes opened wide as you found your lips quickly brushing against his own. In the time it took you to lean over, he had finished his first assignment and had turned his face towards you to show you his work.   
You pulled back almost as soon as the kiss started, your face burning a deep red. You let out a sequel flailing your arms slightly as you moved away from him. For the first time since you’ve met him, Mammon was completed silent, mouth slightly agape. His blush going unnoticed, rising up to his ears.   
“Ah! Mammon, I’m so sorry! You just looked so adorable so focused like that-I-I didn’t mean too- “ before you could finish your thought, hands cupped your face, pulling you forward and into a firm yet gentle kiss. Your eyes widened before you melted into his touch, bringing your hands up to mirror his own hold on you.   
Mammon’s kisses were greedy, as if he were trying to prove his title. He easily took the lead, nipping your bottom lip. Your gasp turned into a moan as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. Occasionally he would tease you, pulling away so you could chase after him, smiling each time you followed through. You stayed together like this for awhile until your hands were running through his hair, while his pressed you firm against his chest, kissing each other as if the other was your only air supply.  
The latter you begrudgingly became very aware of. You knew he could probably go on for longer, being a demon and all, however, you were well over your human limit. You pulled away, pulling his hair to keep him back. Your head falls onto his chest as you take in deep breaths, his hold on you tightening, pulling you into a hug.   
“I change my mind.” He states, loosening his grip on you so he could look you in the eyes. You look at him with confusion as his eyes darken and you’re about to ask what he means but he quickly cuts you off. “Keep your Grimm. Ya got something better that I want more of.” He licks his lips in a way that makes your knees weak and you can feel your blush rising to your ears. At a loss of words, you nod enthusiastically at him, causing his chest to rumble with laughter before he turns to complete yet another assignment, this time with more determination than before.   
By the end of the night, with his assignments miraculously completed, you both agree that from now on, you should always do your homework together.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a long while ago but kept forgetting to post it here too 
> 
> oops lolol


End file.
